


New Dreams and Things Unseen

by adenei



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene discuss Rapunzel's answer when Eugene asks her to marry him. Follows canon with the black rocks in Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 5





	New Dreams and Things Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt request. I don't normally write tangled, but I love the story and this was a new challenge for me!

“What happened to all of our promises? True love and new dreams and all that yada yada yada,” Eugene asked Rapunzel, trying to be all light and joking about it. Rapunzel was looking out at the kingdom from the balcony in her quarters. He’d just asked her to marry him, but it wasn’t the resounding yes he’d been expecting. He didn’t understand.

“You still are my new dream, Eugene! That hasn’t changed,” Rapunzel said as she sighed.

“Then what are you so distracted about?”

“I just feel like there’s more out there that I need to explore. I’ve just earned my freedom from that tower! I can’t explain it. I want to be with you, I do! But it doesn’t feel like the right time to get married. I can’t explain it.”

Eugene sighed and walked over to join Rapunzel in leaning against the balcony. “You’re right. Of course you’re right! But why is it that every time I think I’m close to finally figuring you out, you end up surprising me?”

Rapunzel laughed lightheartedly. “That’s what keeps things interesting, isn’t it?” 

Eugene watched as the light that sparkled in her eyes faded. “You’re thinking about the rocks again, aren’t you?” He was concerned at how much the rocks were consuming her thoughts recently.

“No,” she lied.

“If you want to go see them, I’ll go with you,” he suggested.

“Father said no. I have to obey his orders,” Rapunzel sounded torn.

“Since when has that stopped you?”

“Very funny, Eugene,” Rapunzel rolled her eyes, but her tone was serious.

“Well, why don’t we go get Max and take a ride? Maybe that’ll take your mind off of things.”

The happiness seemed to return to her. “That sounds nice, actually! Good thinking. Come on, Pascale!” Rapunzel called as she made her way towards the doors.

Eugene smiled, but that didn’t stop the concern for her. He knew this wouldn’t be over until she discovered the origin of the rocks and what their purpose was.


End file.
